Naruto the Frost Demon
by PumpkinLordAuran
Summary: What if the Kyuubi was Nice? What if she had powerful friends? Read and find out


Naruto the Frost Demon

by P.L.A

**DISCLAIMER: Pumpkin Lord Auran Does _NOT_ own Naruto Adventure Quest or anything else in this story unless it an OC then it is his**

* * *

The certain blond haired boy was running for his life yet again. This time he thought he really didn't deserve to be chased. 'All I wanted was a fuzzy little pet, so what if it was a furry little fox kit. It's not like they know that I know about her…'

(Flashback no Justu! HAI!) _Earlier today_

It was his birthday. He was hiding in the ancient forest that surrounds Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, when he thought he heard something behind him, he turned around to look but there was nothing there. He continued looking for a hiding spot, but heard the noise again and it was starting to frighten him. 'What if it's another ninja after my life,' he thought.

'If he can hear me then this must be the brat that Kira-chan is sealed within, if that is true then it is my honor bound duty to Kira-chan to help the brat any way I physically can...heh...I've been looking for an apprentice anyways. I'll return when he finds out about Kira-chan,' with that he disappeared.

Naruto was starting to freak out. 'If any of the villagers know where I am, I am so screwed. All of the villagers get more violent on the three day festival that begins on my birthday. If they find out that I hide in the forest I'll probably never gonna be safe again,' with that thought he started sprinting without watching where he was going. "**Dive, quickly**," voices said, "**Then tuck into ball and roll**." Naruto did as he was told and dove under a very low branch and rolled down a small hill into a foxes den. There he saw a mother kitsune and her kits. At first she seemed very upset at his intrusion, then a look that seemed awestruck as she registered his scent. "Forgive me mi'lord did not realize it was you…What an honor it is for you to visit this humble den," she said.

"…um… did you just talk?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I did mi'lord."

"Oh… that's what I thought……" said Naruto as he lost consciousness… (BANG)…

As he awoke his brain tried to register where he was and how did he get there. 'Okay let's see it is wet, smelly, cold, and dark… I must be in a sewer. Okay the next question is how I got here… I have no clue on that one.' Then he started to hear something that sounded whole lot like crying, he followed the sound to a huge room at the end of which was an even bigger cage with the Kanji for seal on a piece of paper that was holding it shut. Inside the cage was a very large fox with nine tails… make that a very large fox with nine tails that is crying.

"**I am so so so so sorry Naruto-kun, this is entirely my fault. If that stupid idiot of a ninja hadn't led me to this village none of this would have happened and your life probably wouldn't have been nearly as bad. I am such a idiot**," said the very feminine nine tailed kitsune.

"Y…Yo…You are t…the K…Ky…Kyuubi no K…Kitsune." Naruto managed to sputter.

"**Aye, I am."**

I thought t…that the Fourth Hokage defeated you."

"**Well yes and no. I was defeated but I'm not dead so to speak. No mortal can kill a Bijuu so he did then next best thing and sealed me away in a newborn infant whose chakra coils hadn't yet formed… You Naruto-kun."**

Naruto retched. **"I am sorry you had to find out this way Naruto-kun."**

"It's alright Kyuubi-san I was just a little surprised is all"

That statement made her blink in surprise. **"You don't hate me?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Nah. No reason to, what's done is done ya know."

"**Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You are one of the only ones that doesn't hate me for being a demon… but I think it is time for you to wake up Naruto-kun. Talk to ya later."**

Naruto woke up. To say he was in a much better mood was an understatement. "Naruto-sama, are you awake?"

"Hello fox-san, am I hallucinating?

"No, Naruto-sama."

"Oh… Okay." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Naruto-sama I have a favor to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Please take one of my kits and show him the world outside of the forest."

"Sure no problem."

(Timeskip 3 days)

"Hey look our favorite pincushion is out of hiding." One of the Jounin stated, "and he has a new pet……A FOX, NOW YOU DIE DEMON BRAT!"

"LETS GET HIM!" yelled one of the Chuunin.

The certain blond haired boy was running for his life yet again. This time he thought he really didn't deserve to be chased. 'All I wanted was a fuzzy little pet, so what if it was a furry little fox kit. It's not like they know that I know about her…'

"WE HAVE YOU NOW DEMON BRAT!!!"

(Whoosh…gasp)

"What do you stupid ninja think you are doing? This is the hero of your village! If you so much as look at him again I really will kill you!"

"You don't look so tough." Stated an idiotic Chuunin.

"Really? Look down."

"I don't see what the bi*Shlinck*"

"Idiot, never look away from an opponent"

" 6' 7" Tall, Glowing Cyan eyes, Black and Cyan leather armor, Wide Brimmed hat, wielding the legendary Frostreaver sword...HOLY SHIT, IT'S CAILIN THE FROST DEMON!"

"Quite, Cailin Shadowsword, Demon of Frost, Right-hand of Lady Gravelyn Empress of the Shadowscythe Forces, Killer of Pricks, Lord of the Dance.... You chose the Title.

"IM OUTTA HERE!" many of the nin exclaimed in unison.

"Well now that, that is done, how would you like to be my apprentice?"

"HELL YEAH!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well then, you had better go get a good night's sleep tonight cuz we're gonna go see Sarutobi-jiji first thing tomorrow morning."

"Well Kiara-chan, It looks like things are looking up."

* * *

A/N: Well what did you guys think of my first FanFiction? Like it or not, Please leave a review.


End file.
